


Poetry Fragments

by GuesssWho



Series: And All Disastrous Things [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuesssWho/pseuds/GuesssWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some bits of poem I wrote. See if you can spot the references to more famous ones :p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry Fragments

I am Maeve, who is Mab, who is Queen of Air and Darkness, who leads the Unseelie Court and is Fairest of the Folk.  
  
I am the kindest of demons  
I am the dreamer of dreams  
I am an angel dying with burning wings  
I am a god with a million sins

 

The cannibal beasts come out tonight  
I am the master of the dark  
A nameless scream sings in my soul  
It always has and always will  
  
I am the daughter of the night  
My cry is soundless and unseen  
There is no way to speak aloud  
When your voice is but a dream  
  
My hungers sing inside my soul  
It screams of poison and human flesh  
But though I hate and fear the world  
I dare not take the hand of Death

 

I hunger for things I've never known  
And thirst for liquor never brewed  
I dream of life in lion's dens  
In spiderwebs and snake nests too  
  
I wish to fly on dragon's wings  
And sing the song the siren sings  
I wish to have serpents for hair  
A Fury's whip, a Gorgon's stare  
  
I wish for seaweed in my tail  
Or a red cap to keep me hale  
But I am just a mortal child  
With neither water nor wild  
  
There is no dragonfire for me  
Until the Devil sets me free


End file.
